


Two Hundred Forty Channels and Nothing On

by i_amthecosmos



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Auradon TV sucks, Gen, Mal/Ben mention, some cussing, the Core Four watch tv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21836632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_amthecosmos/pseuds/i_amthecosmos
Summary: The Core Four stay in to watch a TV movie.
Relationships: Evie & Jay & Mal & Carlos de Vil
Kudos: 31





	Two Hundred Forty Channels and Nothing On

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I am being salty about the Hallmark Channel. They've earned it.

“Okay, I have popcorn,” Evie announced. “I’ve got a big bowl for everyone.”

“Thanks,” Mal said, and shoved some in her mouth. They were all crowded on a sofa in Mal and Evie’s room. (Evie had bought it with her dressmaking money.) Most of their fellow students had left to be with their families, so it was just them. “So, what are we watching?”

“Well,” Evie said. “There’s a channel in Auradon that plays a lot of made for TV holiday movies, so I thought we’d give that one a try. All the princesses talk about it. Mostly they’re romantic movies set in the Christmas season.”

“Oh yay,” Carlos said. “Just what I want to watch.” Evie threw popcorn at him. “Hey, is there any chocolate?” 

“Of course,” Evie said, handing him some peanut butter cups. Carlos grabbed one and gave the other to Jay, who was sitting next to him. “Now, this movie coming up, I’ve heard about it,” she said. “It has the first Isle character in one of their movies.”

“We’ve finally gone mainstream,” Mal said. “Good.” 

“Yea, that might be interesting,” Jay said. “They’re probably going to fuck it up though.” Jay got a handful of popcorn. 

“Hush, it’s starting,” Evie said, wriggling in excitement. “I hope there’s an Isle girl who falls in love with a handsome prince.” Everyone watched in silence as the movie started. The first scene showed a humble middle class girl going to her best friend’s country estate for the holiday.

“Is that the Isle character?” Mal said.

“I don’t know,” Carlos answered, eyes on the screen. “I like the cinematography,” he said. “It’s really pretty.” 

“They put petroleum jelly on the lens to blur everything,” Jay grumbled. Evie shushed him. Then the main character was accosted by another character. This was a young girl with a dirty face, ripped clothes and a distinct pirate accent.

The four of them watched in horror as the Isle-coded character rudely interrupted everyone, tried to start fights, and then tried to steal the prince from the main character. At the end of the movie, the Isle girl was thrown off the property and told never to come back. 

The rest of the (nice, normal) characters celebrated the rest of the holiday without the Isle character, making fun of her uncouth ways, and Evie pushed the power button on the remote. “I don’t know what I was expecting. I’m sorry.”

“A tiny bit of respect that’s what,” Mal grumbled. “That was awful.” 

“Yeah, I feel disrespected,” Jay said. Carlos leaned onto Jay’s shoulder. “So, we’re just a joke to the writers, huh? That’s all?” Jay shook his head. “Whatever. That movie sucked anyway.”

“Terrible,” Carlos said. “Wasted a perfectly good premise. And bad writing.”   
“Yeah, it was the worst,” Mal said. “I mean, we do know how to use soap.” 

“Not our fault there was so little of it on the Isle,” Jay said. 

“Although technically I did steal a boyfriend,” Mal said. She had been asked to spend the entire holiday with Ben and his family, but agreed to only go half the time. She didn’t want to leave her friends alone for the whole thing. 

“True, but that was a while ago and you were sorry,” Evie said. “You really love Ben. Some things are just messy.” 

“True.” Audrey had all but disappeared afterward. Mal didn’t think she was really forgiven. She nibbled on the last of her popcorn. “Well, that movie was a bust. Is there anything else?” Mal got the remote and started flipping channels. 

“Here’s a Christmas horror movie.” Carlos raised an eyebrow. “I could get into it.”

“Couldn’t be any worse than that,” Jay said. 

“I hate horror, but I’ll make an exception here.” Evie got a blanket, and draped it over all four of them. “Maybe watching some Auradon jerks get chainsawed will get the taste of that crappy romance out of my mouth.” 

“Yes, let’s be petty and bitter,” Carlos grinned. They all laughed, and started the movie.


End file.
